


sweet cherries

by dreamism



Series: a soft kinktober 2020 [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Lee Jeno, Bottom Na Jaemin, Dominant Bottom Na Jaemin, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mommy Kink, Nipple Play, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Na Jaemin, Submissive Top Lee Jeno, Top Lee Jeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26909914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamism/pseuds/dreamism
Summary: mommy nana lets his alpha jeno indulge a little while they're on their anniversary trip, a break away from their life of being new parents.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Series: a soft kinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955446
Comments: 6
Kudos: 231





	sweet cherries

“Nana?”

“Hmm?” Jaemin hums, looking to where Jeno is sitting on the other side of the couch, phone still in his hand. 

“Can I ask you a question?” Jeno asks nervously, looking up at Jaemin with eager eyes. 

“Sure, what is it?”

“Do you prefer your right nipple or your left?” He continues, asking mindlessly as if he’s asking a simple question of what they should eat for dinner. 

“Jeno, what the fuck?” Jaemin hisses back, careful not to be too loud or else their baby is going to wake up after they finally set him down for nap time. 

Time has gone by so fast as they have been busy with taking care of a baby, it’s unreal how their baby is almost nine months old. Now that he thinks about it, for the past year, him and Jeno really haven’t had much time to themselves. They barely get to eat a meal together because at least one of them is occupied with the baby, not to mention having sex is even harder. Jaemin figures that’s probably what brough Jeno to be asking a question like this.

“I’m reading here that some people have a slightly more sensitive side or they just have a preference,” Jeno explains. 

“Ok...your point?” Jaemin shifts his whole body to face Jeno’s expecting eyes.

“Can we please test it out?” Jeno pouts, looking up at Jaemin with his big, round eyes. 

Jaemin feels something in his body shift. Maybe it’s the hormones and changes in his body after having a baby, but his sexual desire has definitely gotten stronger. It’s just that they have no time to fit in time for themselves, plus, after a long day of taking care of a baby, neither of them are in the mood for anything anymore.

Contrary to the stereotype of omegas being submissive and alphas being the strong and dominant one, every now and then, the couple like to switch it up. Jaemin likes the feeling of being in control, riding at his own speed, watching Jeno crumble beneath him. Being the soft alpha Jeno is, he lets Jaemin do whatever he pleases. But he must admit, seeing Jaemin taking the lead in bed turns him on just as much as seeing the omega whimpering underneath him. 

“What did I say about doing these kinds of things during the day when our baby is in the other room?” Jaemin asks sternly, giving Jeno a warning glare.

“I- You said not to be naughty,” Jeno responds quietly, retreating back to his corner on the couch.

“Then don’t be naughty,” Jaemin warns again. “And maybe I’ll reward you something when it’s just us for the weekend.”

Time goes by fast when you’re spending it with people you love. It has already been five years since they got married and ten years since they’ve known each other. This coming weekend is their fifth wedding anniversary, so of course the couple had plans to finally spend some time alone. Jaemin’s mom had kindly offered to take care of their baby while the couple goes on a small weekend trip to a beachside resort. 

“Nana? Where are you-” Jeno is stopped dead in his tracks by the view in front of him. He just got out of the shower and walked back into the bedroom of their suite. After a long day of sunbathing by the beach and swimming in the ocean, he’s ready to get in bed and cuddle with his omega, but seems like the younger has plans of his own. Because there he is, sitting on the bed, with his silky pink robe wide open at the front, revealing his plump breasts and pink nipples.

“Come here, baby. I said I was gonna give you a reward, didn’t I?” Jaemin curls his index finger to call the alpha over. 

Jeno walks over to the bed slowly, kneeling onto the soft mattress, mouth still slightly agape. 

“What did you want to try out, baby alpha?” Jaemin places a light finger under Jeno’s chin to lift his head, making their lust-filled eyes meet. 

“I- I wanted to know which side you like,” Jeno begins, eyes traveling down to stare at the omega’s bare chest. “So I can make you feel good.” 

“Well, get to work then, baby. It’s not going to lick itself,” Jaemin demands as he leans back against the headboard. 

Jeno doesn’t need to be told twice before he’s already crawling on top of Jaemin, resting his chest on the omega’s flat stomach and tilting his head up to reach the soft mounds. 

He starts by leaving soft kisses up from the belly button to the middle of Jaemin’s chest, taking his time sucking on the soft skin, making Jaemin hum softly. He moves over to the right nipple first, teasingly sticking out his tongue to flick the hard nub. He doesn’t get much of a reaction out of the younger so he decides to pull on it lightly between his teeth.

Jaemin sucks in a sharp breath, feeling the pull on his nipple along with the soft tongue soothing the bite. 

“Play nice, baby,” Jaemin warns, threading his fingers into Jeno’s damp hair, pulling lightly when the tongue starts to play with his nipple again. 

“Yes, mommy,” Jeno mumbles, mouth still latched onto Jaemin’s chest. 

He continues to suck and tease until the pink nub becomes a shade of deep red, swollen, and glistening with saliva. His hand has already been squeezing the left mound, rolling the hardening bud in between his index finger and thumb. But now it’s time for the final comparison. 

He takes the other awaiting nipple into his mouth and gives it a hard suck, pulling his head back to let it leave his lips with a loud pop. He feels the tug in his hair, indicating a preference. 

“You taste so good.” Jeno lifts his head up from the soft mounds, looking up at Jaemin’s dark eyes.

“Do you like it, baby?” Jaemin runs his hand through Jeno’s hair, massaging the back of his neck. 

“Mhmm, I love it.” Jeno nods eagerly, his eye smile peeking out before he goes back to rolling the left nipple around with his skilled tongue.

Jeno leans back a bit to admire his masterpiece, appreciating how Jaemin’s soft, smooth skin has become the perfect canvas for his swollen, cherry red nipples along with the blooming bite marks. 

“Which side do _you_ like better?” Jaemin asks, looking down at his alpha who still has his mouth occupied. 

“No, which side does mommy like?” Jeno pouts, desperate to know which side makes Jaemin feel better. 

“How about, on the count of three, we both say it at the same time?” Jaemin suggests. “You tell me which side you like to suck on better and I’ll tell you which side feels better to me.”

“3…”

“2…”

“1…”

“Left,” both confess in unison. 

“I like everything you do to me, but I have to admit, the left side definitely feels better than the right,” Jaemin adds on. 

“Left one tastes better,” Jeno says shyly, burying his face in the omega’s chest. 

“Oh baby,” Jaemin coos. “Our son actually likes to drink out of the right one for some reason,” he giggles, noticing how the pout on his alpha’s face just grew.

“Then this one is mine now,” Jeno says angrily as he gently cups Jaemin’s left chest, as if he’s protecting it and guarding it for himself. 

They rest like that in silence for a bit, with Jaemin brushing through the tangles in Jeno’s hair as the alpha continues to lay on his chest, leaving soft kisses on his skin. 

“Nana?” Jeno whispers.

“Hmm?” Jaemin keeps his eyes closed, but hums to let Jeno continue. 

“You’re wet, mommy,” Jeno lifts his head up slightly as his hand reaches down to feel the omega’s wetness through the lace underwear. 

“No touching, baby.” Jaemin swats the hand away, pushing Jeno back so that he’s sitting by the foot of the bed. “You don’t get to touch until I tell you you can, is that clear?”

Jeno quickly nods, obediently placing his hands behind his back. 

“Words, baby.”

“Yes, mommy. No touching,” Jeno speaks up. 

“Good boy. Now lie down on the pillow,” Jaemin demands. 

Jeno nearly whines when he feels Jaemin get on top of him, rubbing the slick on his cock, but not letting the warmth engulf him. 

“What do you want, baby?”

“Nana- Want to make mommy feel good,” Jeno whines, hands clutching onto the bed sheets, trying hard not to disobey his omega. 

“And how are you going to do that?”

“Let mommy use my dick. However you want.” Jeno’s eyes light up seeing Jaemin raise himself up a bit and use one hand to grab Jeno’s throbbing dick, giving it one last pump before lowering himself down on it. 

“Mhmm, so good, baby. You’re filling me up so good.” Jaemin leans forward to hover over Jeno, steadying himself with his hands on the alpha’s toned chest. 

Jeno bites his lip to hold back a cry. The pleasure is taking over his whole system. After having close to no sexual activities in the past few months, he never realized how much he has missed the feeling of having the tight warmth swallow his dick.

He opens his eyes again when he feels Jaemin start to bounce, not wanting to miss another second of this sinful sight. His mouth waters at how Jaemin’s plump chest bounces slightly each time he sinks back down on Jeno’s length. The perky nipples are calling for him to suck on again, but he remembers his omega’s words, no touching yet. 

“Mommy? C-can I touch?” Jeno asks softly, looking up at Jaemin who seems to slowly start to get tired from doing all the work. 

“Show me how good you can make mommy feel, baby.”

Jeno immediately grabs onto the younger’s slim waist, holding him up so that the omega can completely relax on top of him. He anchors his feet on the bed to slowly thrust up, pulling Jaemin down by the hips to meet each thrust. 

“Am I making you feel good, mommy?” Jeno asks, voice mixing in with the loud slaps of his hips colliding with the omega’s ass. 

“So good, my alpha. I missed you so much,” Jaemin moans, biting down on Jeno’s shoulder as he feels the alpha start to speed up his thrusts, hitting his prostate nearly every time. 

"You feel so good," Jeno whimpers, nudging his face against the crook of Jaemins's neck to let the omega's unique scent fill his senses.

"Show me what you can do baby," Jaemin whispers, voice breaking a little with every harsh thrust his alpha delivers. He tilts his head to slot his lips against Jeno's, letting every moan and grunt be swallowed in the messy lip lock.

Just as he feels that both of them are about to reach their climax, Jeno suddenly flips them over, letting Jaemin sink into the pillows as he continues to pound into the omega. 

“Ahh- fuck, yes, baby, you’re doing so good, just like that,” Jaemin mumbles endless praises. “Gonna make mommy come, baby.”

Jeno hunches his back to suck Jaemin’s left nipple back between his lips, he just needs to have it in his mouth as he reaches his release. 

“Mommy, can I- can I knot inside you?” 

“Fill me up, baby. Give it to me.” 

“Mine,” the alpha grunts, lips still refusing to let go of the omega’s nipple. 

“All yours, baby,” Jaemin moans, throwing his head back and letting the pleasure take over.

With one last deep groan, Jeno plugs Jaemin up with his swelling cock, forcing all the cum into Jaemin’s tight hole. 

The omega’s body is shaking from the pleasure of feeling the cum fill him up, but also the tingles through his nipple. He can feel soothing licks on his nipples, raw and swollen from being sucked on for so long. 

“Are you feeling okay?” Jeno asks, slowly pulling out his deflated cock. The white liquid seeps out of the clenching hole, but he plugs his fingers back in to feel the sticky mixture of his cum and the omega’s slick coating his digits. 

“That was amazing, babe. Thank you,” Jaemin lets out a content sign, feeling all the strength in his body leave. “Carry me to the bath?”

“Oh so now you want to be babied?” Jeno teases, but still picks up the omega to walk them over to the in-suite bathroom. 

“Shut up and put your big alpha strength to work,” Jaemin commands. And who is Jeno to say no to his omega? 

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing sub top jen and dom bottom jaem, hopefully it was ok:)


End file.
